


Forbidden Waters

by jikookeuphoria



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brief mention of Namjoon as Zeus, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jungkook is Poseidon, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, jimin and seokjin are sirens, pls bear with me and my knowledge of Greek mythology, there is a small battle scene with some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikookeuphoria/pseuds/jikookeuphoria
Summary: Upon hearing of a planned attack on the village of Poseidonia by a hoard of vicious sirens, Jungkook, or Lord Poseidon, is forced to take the matter into his own hands, setting out to protect his villagers. What he expects is a fight to the death (for the sirens at least) and a quick triumph. What he doesn't expect is the alluring, gorgeous leader of the sirens, Park Jimin. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with the enemy. What he doesn't expect is the price he is forced to pay for his forbidden love: the ocean, the very essence of his power as a God.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cupid's Fic Fest 2020





	Forbidden Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cupidsficfest2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cupidsficfest2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Poseidon and a siren fall in love, and the ocean isn’t happy about it. The ocean refuses to listen to poseidon until he leaves the siren alone. 
> 
> poseidon and the siren have to figure out a way to make the ocean happy without sacrificing their relationship
> 
> ++can be any ship :)
> 
> Thank you so much for giving me this amazing prompt! This prompt allowed me to reminisce about my memories as a 12-year-old Percy Jackson fangirl; I never knew I needed this crossover until I wrote this! This is also the first fic that I have posted here so I'm a little nervous but I really hope you enjoy the finished product! <3

As guards rushed in through the gold-plated doors, Jungkook sat up in his chair, flustered by the commotion. 

“My Lord, my lord,” exclaimed General Kim Taehyung, the recently appointed general of the Olympian army. “We have encountered major obstacles in the preparations for your annual celebrations in the town of Poseidonia.” 

A small village and former municipality off the coast of the island Syros, Poseidonia was named after Jungkook or Lord Poseidon. Every year, a magnificent celebration was hosted in this territory by the people of Poseidonia, in order to thank their lord for blessing them with safe waters. Jungkook had gained proprietorship over the territory after losing the possession of Athens to Lady Athena, thus, he considered the safety and happiness of his people to be of utmost importance. 

“And what may those obstacles be, Taehyung? If Namjoon is fooling around with his thunderbolts again, I swear on Olympus I’ll-”

“No, my lord, Lord Namjoon promised us that he will not interfere with these festivities, and he is continuing to abide by his promise. The situation at hand is more associated with the sirens around Poseidonia-”

“Sirens? Those vile creatures? What are they doing, out and about, lurking around my territory?”

“My Lord, sources have informed me that the various lightning storms that Lord Namjoon inflicted on most of the coastal regions throughout the world have been preventing sailors from venturing out at sea, meaning the sirens are unable to feed themselves.”

“Okay, well who cares whether or not those disgusting sirens starve or live? Also, this does not explain why they are choosing to interfere with my celebration!”

“My Lord, with all due respect, we must consider the various tactical advantages the sirens have given us in the past. Besides, even you, my lord, served as the leader for an entire generation of sirens-”

“I understand, Taehyung, but please get on with explaining how they are interfering with the celebration.”

“As you are well aware, my lord, on the eve of the celebration, all the villagers of Poseidonia sail out to sea in order to gather fish for the celebratory feast. My fellow soldiers and I anticipate that the sirens plan on attacking the villagers at this time, as Poseidonia will not be experiencing any storms, and the weather and temperatures will be ambient for the sailors to venture at sea.”

“My, my, who knew that Namjoon’s storms could have been beneficial during this time? Yoongi, fetch me my trident and Taehyung, gather our army. I think we must head out to Poseidonia ourselves to handle this situation. If anyone figures out any information about the sirens’ whereabouts, please be sure to let me know.”

“My Lord, there is something else we would like to tell you,” Min Yoongi, Jungkook’s right-hand advisor, begins hesitantly. He exchanges anxious glances with Taehyung as he states, “our sources have also informed us that the leader of the sirens is also present within the vicinity of Poseidonia. He seems to be the one planning this attack sequence.”

“He? The leader of the sirens is a male?”

“Yes, my lord, his name is Park Jimin.”  
\-------  
As Jimin awoke, he noticed that Seokjin had already cleaned up their room after last night’s fiasco. He attempted to sit upright, wincing as he felt a surge of searing hot pain, slicing through his abdomen. Jimin lifted up his chiffon blue nightgown in order to reveal the deep gash, right below his chest. He let out a quiet laugh, thinking about the events that had occurred the night before. 

Despite the occurrences of the previous night, to say that Jimin was happy was an understatement. As the newly instated leader of the sirens, Jimin had managed to safely guide his sirens out of Lord Namjoon’s fatal lightning storms, and find an island full of villagers for them to feast on. Immediately upon entering the seas surrounding the island of Syros, Jimin noticed that the weather was absolutely beautiful. In fact, he hadn’t seen skies this clear in months. His poor sirens had suffered through months and months of stormy weather with only scarce amounts of food; some of his sirens had even opted to leave his group and had ventured out on their own. As the new leader of the sirens, Jimin had beat himself up over his inability to care for them, feeling like he had failed to uphold his mother’s legacy. Now, however, Jimin knew his sirens would be safe, and in a matter of a couple of days, feasting on the corpses of the villagers.

After treating his wound, caused by a piece of wood debris that had hurled towards him during the storm, Jimin decided to transfigure into a human in order to develop an effective plan for the next few days. As he entered the village, he noticed that all the villagers seemed to be out and about, preparing for some sort of celebration. Perplexed, Jimin asked a storekeeper about the busy streets.

“Oh, honey, you must be new here if you haven’t heard. Every year, our town throws a huge festival in honor of the Lord who blesses us and watches over us.”

“And who is that lord, may I ask?”

“Well, of course, it’s Lord Jungkook, lord of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. Our village, Poseidonia, is named after him in order to honor his gracious blessings.”

Jimin smirks to himself. He knew that no lord, even as powerful as Jungkook and Namjoon, would be able to prevent Jimin and his sirens from unleashing their wrath onto the villagers of Poseidonia. ‘Besides’, Jimin thought to himself, ‘all the gods are selfish. They only care for these villagers to inflate their own egos, not to look out for their best interests. The deaths of a few hundred villagers shouldn’t startle the gods at all.’

And with that, Jimin had formulated his plan. He had heard about a pre-festival ritual, where the town fishermen and sailors would head to sea in order to gather food for the feast the next day. Jimin identified this as the best day to attack them, luring the men to their death with the sirens’ sexual allure and melodious voices. Gathering his sirens, Jimin informed them of his plan: the attack would occur on the eve of the festival, full moon day. 

After the meeting, Seokjin, his younger brother, approached him, pride gleaming in his eyes. “Jimin, mother would have been so proud of you, so proud to see how powerful of a leader you are. We are all truly grateful to call you our leader.”

Jimin smiled, embracing him. “Mother would be proud of you too, Seokjin. I may be the leader but you play a crucial role in helping me execute our plans... besides, it was your idea to come to Poseidonia, right?”

“Yes brother, but-”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to hear it. You are just as important as I am and I can tell you one thing; no one has accomplished as much at their age as you have, and I think it is something that you should be proud of.” Seokjin was forced into the role of second-in-command, at the mere age of 100, after their mother, the queen of sirens, passed away. Jimin, who would be turning 803 in a few months, was initially uncertain as to whether Seokjin would be able to perform his duties, however, his actions proved otherwise. Jimin was confident that with Seokjin’s brilliant mind and his own cunning abilities, their sirens would soon be feasting on the corpses of the villagers.

As the two headed back to their quarters, located on a small island off the coast of Poseidonia, they heard a deep, reverberating rumble. The skies above them began to darken and the tumultuous waves threatened to engulf the little island. Jimin craned his neck, looking to see if the villagers of Poseidonia were experiencing similar conditions. However, the bustling villagers and the laughter of the younger children said otherwise; the town remained untouched. As the sea continued to batter their little island, Jimin instructed his sirens to revert back to their siren forms and seek shelter at the bottom of the sea, away from the cataclysmic storm. 

As Seokjin turned towards him, fear and panic in his eyes, Jimin realized that their plan was no longer secret. He knew.  
\-------  
Jungkook concentrated in silence, motioning the ocean to continuously batter the small island where the sirens were temporarily seeking refuge. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the submerged island when he heard Taehyung’s excited squeak.

“My Lord, my Lord, that was extremely powerful. There is no way the sirens will have survived a storm of such great magnitude. My Lord, you have saved the people of Poseidonia yet again. All hail our great Lo-”

“With all due respect General Kim, you seem to have forgotten that the creatures we are dealing with right now are sea creatures-”

“Yoongi, are you underestimating the power of our Lord? How dare you-”

“Taehyung, he’s right. They definitely survived these storms. I didn’t trigger these storms to eliminate the creatures altogether but to warn them of their future. Whether they choose to heed my warning or not is completely up to them, but now, our playing ground should be level.”

“My Lord, I do not mean to mock your plans, however, isn’t this giving them an advantage?”

“And what advantage may that be, Taehyung?”

“Well from what we know, the sirens may have been stationed here for close to two months-”

“Yesterday, my Lord.”

Jungkook turned around to face Yoongi, a nonplussed expression painted over his features. “Yoongi, would you care to explain?”

“We came into contact with a few of the hippocampi living off the coast of Syros and they informed us that the sirens have been living on this small island for about a day. They suffered through Namjoon’s storms for quite a few days before being swept up onto this island.”

“However, it doesn’t make sense for the sirens to have reached Poseidonia so easily.” Poseidonia may have been just a small town with a meager population of a few thousand folks, however, Jungkook had secured the area surrounding the town with various levels of protection.

“My Lord, we don’t know how their leader, Park Jimin, managed to get through. He seems to have taken over as the leader after his mother, the queen, passed, and I believe it’s safe to assume that he is going to be a tough obstacle in our path.”

“Well spoken Yoongi. I think we are going to need to base our battle strategy off of this idea. In order to defeat the sirens, we need to defeat this Park Jimin; he seems to be their backbone. Without his guidance and leadership, the sirens will essentially stand no chance against our strength and grandeur.”

“Well, do we know anything about this siren?” pondered Taehyung, turning to Yoongi with hopeful eyes.

“He’s new to the game so no one really knows much about him”, Yoongi responded, wistfully. “I would say it’s better to directly interact with him in disguise to truly know what he is up to.”

“Okay, then it’s settled. I’ll head out early, tomorrow morning, in the guise of a shopkeeper’s son, or a fisherman, whatever it takes to meet him-”

“But my Lord, are you sure you won’t need a backup army?” Taehyung exchanged glances with Yoongi, a worried expression painted on his face. 

“Taehyung, you seem to have forgotten that I am immortal; this foolish siren cannot harm me. Besides, tomorrow’s meeting is just to get to know the man, not to kill him. Not yet.”  
\-------  
Jungkook couldn’t help the emotions of giddiness he felt as he walked across the crystal beaches of Poseidonia. He knew he was visiting the town on a mission, a mission to save the people of Poseidonia, however, he couldn’t help but admire the contrast between the calm, tranquil environment of the island and the bustle of the villagers in preparation for the festival. His attachment to the place and its people only made him more determined than ever to defeat the sirens, something he was confident he would successfully accomplish.

Upon reaching the town, he had assumed the guise of a fisherman named Alexandros, working with a few other fishermen to reel in the catch for the day. Jungkook had been on the lookout for the siren, supposedly named Jimin, yet as the skies grew darker and the fishermen began heading back to their cottages in the town, he remained unsuccessful in finding the man. While fishing the whole day, Jungkook had kept an eye on the small island located in the distant seas, however, he had failed to find any traces of the sirens. ‘I must have forced them into hiding,’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe I should have waited to meet the sirens before attacking them the way I did yesterday…’

“Come on Alexandros, it’s almost time for supper.” A young fisherman named Adonis beckoned Jungkook to follow him and Jungkook reluctantly trailed behind the rest of the fishermen, thinking about how to formulate the rest of his plan in the limited period of time leading up to the festival. He would have to stay back in Poseidonia a little longer, just in case Park Jimin eventually showed up. 

Once the fishermen gathered in the mess hall, where all the villagers were gathered for supper, the head of the town council delivered a short speech regarding the festival. As he described the specific events that would be taking place, Jungkook watched as the eyes of the elderly and youth alike lit up in anticipation. ‘I have to protect them’, he thought to himself. ‘No matter what.’

As Jungkook headed back to his table, clutching a small bowl of porridge, he began looking around the room, just in case the sirens were somehow hiding amongst the villagers. His wandering eyes momentarily betrayed him when he bumped into a small, but strong man, almost spilling his porridge. “Oh no, I am so sorry-,” Jungkook began, when he looked up, into the man’s eyes. The moment their eyes met, his heart immediately began racing, palpitating at a speed unusual even for an immortal like him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the man responded, smiling. Jungkook was completely enamored by his smile: the way the smile seemed to reach his shining eyes, the adorable creases at the edge of his eyes, and his glowing aura. Jungkook nodded shyly and began heading back to his table when he felt a small hand gripping the edge of his sleeve.

“I think you have a little something on your shirt. Here, let me get it off for you,” the man said, as he wiped a bit of porridge that had fallen onto Jungkook’s shirt, right below his collarbones. Jungkook savored the man’s fleeting touches, not complaining when the man’s hands lingered on his chest for a moment too long. A strong surge of confidence urged Jungkook to ask for the man’s name.

The man slowly began walking away, giving Jungkook a soft smirk. “Figure it out, Alexandros. Think you can do that for me?”

“Of course,” Jungkook responded, returning the man’s smirk with his own. “But what will you give me if I figure it out?”

“Whatever you wish for”

“Whatever I wish for? No matter what?”

“Whatever you wish for, Alexandros. Whatever it is…”

As the man walked away, Jungkook couldn’t help but notice how the villagers seemed entranced with him as well. Hoping for some guidance, he approached one of the fishermen he had been working with earlier that day. The older man gave him a knowing smile.

“You’re going to ask me about that boy, no?”

“Yes, Theios (Uncle) Adrastos… you wouldn’t happen to know his name, right?”

“Alexandros, my dear boy, “ he began, sighing softly. “Your old man here knows everyone in this village. Even the newcomers. His name is Park Jimin; he arrived here yesterday and since he set foot on this island, everyone has become entranced by his aura. If my dear wife was a little younger, I’m sure she would have run away with him… I would have run away as well…”

Jungkook hummed softly, nodding along to the fisherman’s words when his words finally made sense. Park Jimin. The leader of the sirens. No wonder he had been so alluring; within a matter of the day, he had managed to capture the hearts of the entire village.

Jungkook quickly snapped out of his daze. Painting his features with a hard smile, he responded, “Thank you for letting me know Theios… do you happen to know where he lives? He did ask me to find him if I ever figured out his name…”

Adrastos chuckled at the statement. “Of course, Alexandros. He lives on the road behind the enchanted pine trees. My wife, Helena, mentioned that she was planning on visiting him with a housewarming gift tomorrow. In case you meet him, would you please tell him to be expecting Helena? She’s very spontaneous as you know, I keep telling her not to visit newcomers without an invitation but she has a mind of her own-”

Jungkook smiled, although internally he felt like grimacing. It pained him to see the villagers, his villagers, falling into the trap of the damned siren. Once the fisherman finished complaining about his wife’s overflowing hospitality, Jungkook thanked him for his help and set out to find the siren.

As he approached the gate to the small cement house that the siren seemed to call home, Jungkook took a moment to calm himself down. He was nervous, despite being one of the most powerful individuals in the universe. He had only spent a few minutes in the presence of the siren, and yet he had already become so enamored with the man. 

“You have to save the villagers”, he repeated, again and again, grounding himself. Going inside Jimin’s house, surrounding himself with the siren’s scent, would make him become prey to his charms. As an immortal, Jimin would be unable to harm even a hair on Jungkook’s body, but he knew that his immortality would not save him from the trademark manipulative tendencies associated with sirens. 

After stalling as long as he could, Jungkook opened the iron gate, the chipped black paint of the latch scratching the tips of his fingers. The slow screech of the latch as it opened surely had alerted Jimin, and anyone else living in the house with him, as he watched the once-still shadows come alive through the large windows that looked out onto the porch. Walking up the steps of the porch, Jungkook heard several loud thuds behind the door and one adorable “oof”. His fingers hovered over the doorbell, barely pressing it when the door opened and revealed a smiling, cheerful Jimin.

It was so hard. So hard to keep his composure and remember what he was there for in the first place when he wanted to propose to this angelic man. So hard to find it in himself to hate this man when he was just so beautiful. Jungkook had never met a siren who was able to exert such an influence over him, despite having ruled over an entire generation of sirens, and because of this, for the first time, he began to doubt his own abilities. 

“Alexandros? Alexandros?? Hello? Is anyone in there?” Jimin’s voice shook Jungkook out of his daze.

“Oh yes, sorry about that”, Jungkook responded, giving him a small, shy smile. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Thinking about what”, Jimin began, taking small steps towards him. Jungkook could feel himself grow more attracted to the man as each second passed. The air around them seemed to be charged with tension, too much tension, and Jungkook stumbled backward, clinging onto a nearby chair. Jimin giggled at Jungkook’s clumsiness, bringing about a sudden urge in Jungkook to make him smile forever. 

Composing himself, Jungkook took a step forward, face inches away from Jimin. “I know your name.”

“Oh, I never doubted that you would find out my name. But my question is, why did you want to find out my name?”

Jungkook knew what he was doing; sirens were notorious for flirting with their meals until they got on their knees and begged for death, begged for the sirens to feast on their bodies. Jimin seemed to be unaware of who Jungkook really was, and he most likely intended to do the same with Jungkook, using him as an appetizer before the actual bloodbath commenced. 

“Well, Park Jimin, you promised me that you would give me anything I wished for if I simply figured out your name. So, I guess you could say that I want something from you.”

“And what could that be?” Jimin responded, looking up at Jungkook with seductive, half-lidded eyes. His alluring gaze threatened to ruin Jungkook’s composure; Jungkook was so tempted to feel the siren’s plump, juicy lips against his own but he brushed off such lustful thoughts and blamed them on the manipulative effects of the siren.

“I wanted to get to know you… maybe even c-court you?” Jungkook purposefully stuttered and hunched his back, conveying hesitance and a lack of confidence through his body language. He wanted to give Jimin the impression that he was weak and shy, portraying himself as an ideal prey for the siren.

Jimin’s eyes hardened and he began to circle Jungkook, similar to a lioness preparing to pursue her prey. “Court me? Love, people have been trying to court me for years, what makes you think you’re special? Warriors from the city, from the most powerful civilizations, from all over the world have tried to make me theirs, to tame Park Jimin. But, what they don’t know is that I am as rogue as the ocean, as fierce as its waves and as deadly as the vicious creatures it harbors.”

Jungkook knew his words were a threat. In Jimin’s eyes, he was giving this boy, this poor, innocent fisherman, a final chance to escape his unfortunate fate. “Just please Jimin, please give me a chance. Let us spend the night together, and I am confident that you will realize that I am different. You will realize that I am the one for you.”

Jimin chuckled at his innocence. ‘He surely doesn’t know when to quit, does he? Even if it will end up saving his life?’

“Spend the night together? And what would that entail? You don’t possibly expect me to-”

“Oh no no no”, Jungkook said, a warm blush painting his features. “Maybe we could talk… introduce ourselves, discuss things we like and dislike: just anything really.”

Relenting at his determination, Jimin sighed and ushered Jungkook into his home. As the two walked in, Jimin looked around, a somber expression on his usually bright features, and shrugged. “It’s not much, but it is home I guess.”

And frankly speaking, it really wasn’t much. The siren’s home was more or less a cement shack-of-sorts, a large wooden bed, and a stool being the only two pieces of furniture. ‘Why is he living like this?’ Jungkook thought to himself. Sirens were known all throughout Olympus for their gluttony and greed, exploiting riches from the gods themselves. Seeing Jimin living in such poor conditions, a small shack with little-to-no ventilation, struck a chord in Jungkook’s heart and he felt an urge to look out for the siren, to care for him. 

“I don’t mean to be rude but-”

“Go ahead. I know what you’re going to ask me”, Jimin responds, not meeting Jungkook’s eyes. “You’re going to ask me why I live like this. Why am I so poor? Why don't I have a scrap of food in this house? Why does this house look so miserable?”

“I- I wasn’t going to ask that Jimin.”

“Oh please, save it. Everyone wants to be nice but in reality, no one really cares about me. No one cares about us.”

“Us?”

“Yes, us. My family, my younger brother, Seokjin, and my friends. I’m so tired of seeing my loved ones suffer and starve to death.” Jimin’s eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill and stain his pale cheeks. He walked over to the bed and sat on the dusty linen sheets, hugging his knees and covering his face with his arms to hide his tears. He didn’t know why he had become so emotional all of a sudden; as the newly instated leader of the sirens, he had no time to sit and cry about his sorrows. His sirens looked to him for guidance and direction thus, he was forced to remain confident and determined in the face of adversity. However, here he was, sitting in his bedroom with a random fisherman, crying over his life’s miseries. 

Jungkook, on the other hand, was shocked after having heard Jimin’s story. Having antagonized Jimin and his sirens for so long, he felt ashamed to have judged them without understanding the full extent of their situation. He now wanted nothing more than to help the sirens and ensure that they would never encounter such hardships again. For that to happen, Jungkook would need to come clean about who he really is. 

Jungkook approached Jimin’s hunched, quivering figure and placed a hand on his shoulder, a symbolic gesture of support. “Jimin, I- I just wanted to say that I know who you really are.”

Jimin suddenly sat up, confusion and anger in his eyes. “What? What are you saying Alexandros? Me? I- I am just Park Jimin, a humble merchant who strives to make a living off of-”

“Jimin, please. I know who you are; you don’t need to put up this act anymore. I know you are Park Jimin, leader of the sirens, and I know that you are here to slaughter the villagers of this town and provide food for your sirens. In fact, I came here to stop you. I am not just any common fisherman: I am Lord Jungkook, lord of the sea and protector of Poseidonia.” Upon revealing his true identity, Jungkook observed how Jimin’s eyes hardened and how he immediately stood up, his moment of weakness long forgotten.

“Oh, so this was your plan all along. Trick the siren, break his impenetrable exterior, and then get rid of him and all of his fellow pests… this is what you wanted, right?”

“No, Jimin let me finish, that is not what I meant-”

“Oh please, save it. I know how you gods act”, Jimin sneered. “You all think everyone is below you, and yes, I am not an immortal being but I am not as naive as you think-”

“Jimin, just please listen to me. I came out to Poseidonia from Olympus when I heard that you were planning on attacking my innocent villagers. I knew of the troubles and miseries that you and your sirens had encountered before arriving here, however, think of my plight. It is my duty to protect this town and its inhabitants, and you were a threat.” 

Guilt flashed over Jimin’s features, but not for long, as he walked up to Jungkook and stood right in front of him, making sharp eye contact. “Okay then. Now you know my story and I know yours. Now what’s going to happen? Are you going to kill me? My sirens? Go ahead. With you protecting this town, this is not something I’d like to admit, but us sirens don’t stand a chance. Before settling here, in Poseidonia, my sirens and I had traveled throughout the world in search for a safe haven with food and shelter, away from your brother’s deadly storms. I know you are going to ask us to leave, but leaving will only cost us our lives. Please just kill us -- I’d rather die than see all of my sirens suffer and die a slow, painful death.” 

“Jimin, I c-can’t kill you.”

“You can’t kill me? Lord Jungkook, one of the most powerful Olympian gods, can’t kill me?”

“It’s not that I can’t kill you, Jimin. It’s that I don’t want to.”

“Oh so you want us to die a slow painful death? Because killing me, killing my sirens would get rid of us too quickly, right? Of course. Why did I expect you to show any mercy-”

Jimin’s soft, plump lips being the only thing on his mind, Jungkook closed the distance between their faces and shut Jimin up with a kiss. He slowly pulled away, just enough to gage Jimin’s reaction, but the siren pulled him even closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss started off slow, their lips moving against one another in relaxed, languid motions until the two melted into the kiss. The tension in the room only increased as Jimin slid his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth, lips crashing with fervor, and Jungkook let his hands roam all over the siren’s body, losing all of his inhibitions. 

A loud clap of thunder startled the two and they immediately broke apart, eyes focused on the cracked linoleum tiles as they began to make sense of the situation with sober minds.

“So”, Jungkook began, coughing slightly. “T-That’s why I don’t want to kill you.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow as he finally made eye contact with Jungkook. “Because you think I’m hot?”

“No no, definitely not. I- I mean, I’m not saying that you’re not hot. You’re not even just hot, Jimin, you’re really beautiful and so so pretty.” Jungkook quickly clapped his hand to his mouth, shocked by his own words. As a powerful Olympian with control over the cosmos themselves, Jungkook was known as a confident individual, not as a stammering, rambling fool. “Jimin, I- I just really like you.”

Jimin smiled. Not his seductive smile that he used to lure fishermen to their death, but his genuine smile of endearment. “I get it, Lord Jungkook-”

“Oh, umm, you can just call me Jungkook.”

“Okay then, Jungkook, I get it.”

“Get what?”

“I understand how you feel. Why? Because I like you too.”


End file.
